villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte Linlin
Charlotte Linlin (in Japanese: シャーロット・リンリン Shārotto Rinrin), also known as Big Mom is the captain of the Big Mom Pirates, one of the Four Emperors in the New World, Matriarch of the Charlotte Family, and queen of Totto Land. She is the main antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc and one of the major antagonists of the Yonko Saga in the manga/anime series One Piece. Personality Big Mom really enjoys her candy and sweets. Unlike Whitebeard who protects the islands without anything in return, she only care about the candy the islands give her so that she can protect them. Big Mom can be very sinister since she would destroy an entire island with innocent civilians if she does not receive the tons of candy the island promised her. She feels that a deal is a deal and if a deal cannot be made then everyone including the dealer on the island should be destroyed. Overall, she seems to believe in not either helping anyone unless she herself gets something out of it. Her main belief is that all races should live together in her kingdom and supports the idea of racial equality. Big Mom is obsessed with having power, as she will not hesitate to marry off her children to bolster her crew. She also has a strong value towards blood relations, as she views anyone that is not blood related, like her husbands, are outsiders and strangers. In fact, she did not hesitate to abandon her husbands and cast them aside after getting more children and was more than content with their deaths. Overall, despite being the mother of several children, Big Mom seems to only value them in strengthening her crew in the process. Big Mom is also willing to murder any of her children that had left her such as Lola who betrayed her in the past and was willing to force Nami to tell her where Lola was located to do so (something that Lola is completely unaware of). This hatred resulted in her physically abusing Lola's twin sister Chiffon due to their resemblance which resulted in Chiffon turning against Big Mom in secret and participating alongside her husband Capone Bege's plan to assassinate her mother. She also is partly a hypocrite as she is only willing to maintain alliances that personally suit her. Big Mom is willing to betray any allies that she has little use for and is also willing to go back on her word if necessary such as with the Vinsmoke Family and the Straw Hat Pirates. Abilities As a Yonko, Big Mom is known around the world and by the World Government as being considered very powerful. With her powers and influence, she rules over the archipelago, Totto Land, and many islands in the New World. Because of her powers, she is feared by many in the New World. According to the Gorosei, she is one of few individuals who is powerful enough to defeat Marshall D. Teach. Physical Abilities Big Mom has immense physical strength and durability. Her skin is able to resist physical damage that would normally severely injure or kill anyone. Her skin is able resist gun fire, cannon fire and other attacks without leaving a scratch on her body. With her immense strength, she can rampage throughout a town and destroy buildings by eating them. When anyone damages the Mother Carmel photo, Big Mom would go mentally insane and begin screaming. Her unique scream is powerful enough to incapacitate anyone around since it is very loud. Her scream is also imbued with Conqueror's Haki which can knock out anyone near her. Devil Fruit Abilities Big Mom ate the Soru Soru no Mi (Soul Soul Fruit) allowing her to interact with the souls of anyone around her. She has the ability to take anyone's soul in the form of a lifespan and use it in anyway. Throughout Totto Land, inanimate objects are given a piece of a person's soul and become a being known as a "homie". Big Mom is capable of summoning two of her homies known as Zeus and Prometheus. Zeus is capable of emitting and creating lightning while Prometheus is capable of creating fire. In battle, Big Mom uses them to fight against her enemies. Haki She also has Conqueror's Haki as the queen of Totto Land. With her Conqueror's Haki, she can knock out anyone by exerting her will power. History Past 68 years ago, Charlotte Linlin was born. She was born to two human parents despite her large size and strength. As a young child, she was responsible for the destruction of a place in the new world and her parents decide to drop her off at the Elbaf to get rid of her. Linlin thought her parents would return to her but they never did. She later joined the Sheeps Quarters in Elbaf where she met children like her and Mother Carmel. While living on Elbaf, Linlin would play with the other kids and enjoy herself but at some points she would attempt to hurt the people around her that she did not know about such as trying to rip the fin off a Fishman so that he can look like a human. Anytime Linlin did anything wrong, Mother Carmel will forgive her for her actions. One day, Linlin was informed about the Winter Solstice, a ritual where the people of Elbaf would fast for twelve days until the sun reappeared. Before the ritual, she ate some semla which she really enjoyed. However throughout the ritual, she was feeling very ill and really wanted to eat semla. On the seventh day of the ritual, she went on the rampage in a village of Elbaf where she wanted semla. She ended up destroying parts of the village injuring many people and killing them. She was about to be attacked by Jorl who saw her as a demon but she resisted the attack and slammed him on the ground fatally wounding him. When she was fed the semla, she was satiated and went to sleep. Jarl attempted to kill her for the destruction she caused but Carmel was able to negotiate with him to keep her alive but they would leave Elbaf. After leaving Elbaf, Linlin was saddened by the death of Jorl. Carmel set up a new place to live on a new island where they would live together in peace. One day on Linlin's sixth birthday, she had crouquembouche to eat. She ended up eating it all off easily but when she was done eating it she noticed that everyone including Mother Carmel had disappeared. She did not know what happened to Mother Carmel and was sad that she left. After Carmel's disappearance, Linlin devoured her Soul-Soul Fruit becoming its user. As an adult she would later go on to become a major pirate in the world and earn a bounty by the World Government. She would also gain the alias as Big Mom when she starts having multiple children when she was 26 years old. She also got possession of the poneglyphs and a red poneglyph. And one point, 22 years ago, Gol D. Roger would invade her territory to get his hands on her poneglyphs and eventually beat her to the position of becoming the Pirate King. At some point, she decided that she wanted to forge an alliance with Elbaf by holding a political marriage with her daughter Lola and the prince of the kingdom Loki. However, Lola went against her wishes and left. Big Mom attempted to use her twin daughter as a way to still uphold the marriage but the people of Elbaf found out and ended their alliance. With the end of the alliance. Big Mom lost her opportunity to have a powerful army that would be powerful enough to take down the other emperors to become Pirate King. Fishman Island Arc Big Mom is very jubilant about the candy and sweets she will be able to get from Fishman Island. She got so excited that she devoured some her own comrades. But when she received news form Pekoms and Tamago that she would not be able to receive any candy from Fishman Island because of some recent problems on the island, Big Mom decides that she will destroy the island. However, Luffy agreed to take the blame for her not getting any candy. Big Mom vowed that she would destroy Luffy and the Straw Hats when they fully got the New World instead of Fishman Island. Dressrosa Arc Big Mom sent Pekoms and Tamago to retrieve Caesar Clown from the Straw Hats near the island of Dressrosa. Zou Arc When the Straw Hats made it to Zou, it was revealed by Capone that Big Mom was throwing a tea party marriage ceremony which included her thirty-fifth daughter, Charlotte Pudding, as the bride and Sanji as the groom. Sanji was reluctant at first to come to the tea party but he chose to go with them as it was something he had to do. Although Sanji manage to save his crew (Brook, Nami, and Chopper) from going with him, he left Caesar with him as a hostage to prevent Capone's men from going after them. When Pekoms had a conversation with Luffy about Sanji's situation, he revealed that Sanji's father, Vinsmoke Judge, and Big Mom decided to hold the event as a political marriage to unite both the Charlotte Family and the Vinsmoke Family. Whole Cake Island Arc Big Mom first appeared in her kingdom where she was singing and dancing. She asked her crew mates if the ingredients were ready for the upcoming wedding. She was also happy to know that Luffy was in her territory. She later appears destroying her town in an uncontrollable rampage demanding croquembouche for her appetite. One of her sons, Charlotte Moscatto attempted to stop her but she ended up taking forty years of his life span. After some time, Jinbe appeared and gave her the croquembouche to stop her rampage. She had a meeting with Jinbe where he revealed that he wanted to leave her crew. Unhappy about his decision, Big Mom brought out a roulette wheel stating that if he were to leave then he would have to give her something in return. She later had a discussion with Caesar about the progress of his experiments and talks about her dream of giantifying people and having a feast with them at the same size. He lied stating that Luffy and Law ruined his progress, but she reassured him that there is a replica of his lab on the island and that he has two weeks to complete his project that would allow her family members to become giants. She later had a discussion with her hat about Luffy and Cracker. Later on she was wondering what was taking Cracker so long when the other Sweet Commanders were about to meet. When she learned that Cracker was defeated by Luffy, she had her homies Zeus and Prometheus create a storm. Also an army was sent to come after Luffy. While that was taking place, she met with the Vinsmoke Family to talk about the upcoming wedding and their allegiance. Some times later, she show the Vinsmoke Family her collection of unique animals in her books. Judge was interested in the diversity of her territory and commented how there was no giants much to Big Mom's chagrin. She excused herself from their meeting. She decided to have a conversation with the imprisoned Luffy and Nami, via den-den mushi. She told Luffy and Nami to not interfere with the wedding. She also asked Nami whether the rumor was true that she killed her daughter, Lola. Nami denied this allegation and said that Lola was her ally much to Big Mom's rage. Big Mom began ranting saying that it was Lola's fault that she could not go through a marriage that she planned. She continued ranting saying that if she had not went against her, then she would have beaten the other Yonko and would have become the Pirate King. Big Mom decided to end her conversation with Luffy after he told her that she was not Pirate King and that he will still retrieve Sanji. When she heard an intruder invaded her treasure room, she was enraged hoping that the person was not after the Tamatebako box that she has in her possession. She decided to go to the treasure room where her daughter, Charlotte Smoothie, and a few others were locked out and destroyed the barrier. She confronted the intruder, Brook, yelling saying that he is ruining her fun time but was interested by his unique appearance. While confronting Brook, she was able to overwhelm him. Brook stood back up and was determined to get a copy of the poneglyph that she has in her possession. It is later revealed during her battle against Brook by her daughter Charlotte Pudding (Sanji's bride-to-be) that they are plotting to betray and massacre the entire Vinsmoke Family in order to have full access to all the technology they possess for herself. She later went to bed with Brook in her hand. The Sanji Retrieval Team came to her bedroom through the mirror looking for Brook. The Sanji Retrieval Team were able to retrieve Brook and replace him with a fake replica without Big Mom knowing. The morning of the wedding, Big Mom woke up and began crying thinking over the Brook replica thinking he actual died. However, the homies reassured her about the wedding that was to commence later during the morning making her happy. When the last guests of the wedding appeared, she made her way to the wedding venue. She met with the wedding guests and got frustrated and knocked out one guest with her Conqueror's Haki because he asked her about her connection to Mother Carmel. She was later overjoyed to see that the guests gave her many gifts. She then told them that after the wedding, she will open the tamatebako box. She later began cheering by seeing Sanji and Pudding (the groom and bride) appear at the wedding. As the ceremony commences, she anticipated Pudding's attack but was displeased when she broke down when Sanji complemented her third eye. Big Mom signaled for the priest to shoot Sanji but her son, Charlotte Katakuri, decided to fire a jelly bean at Sanji. As Sanji dodged his attack, Big Mom asked her son what was wrong with Pudding. Katakuri said that is least of their issues as multiple clones of Luffy sprang out of her giant wedding cake shocking her. As the clones wreak havoc in the ceremony, she was mad that her cake was destroyed and decided to take the life span of the chefs near her when they could not get her another cake as a replacement. Big Mom tried to find the real Luffy among clones causing chaos but was then confronted by Jinbe who told her he was going to leave her crew for Luffy's crew. Although she could not get Jinbe's lifepsan, she attempted to attack him. Brook destroyed her Mother Carmel photo catching her attention. She was surprised that Brook was alive although she thought he was dead. Big Mom was later left dazed and shocked that both her wedding cake and Mother Carmel photo was destroyed. However, when Luffy showed her the broken photo of Mother Carmel, Big Mom got mad and unleashed a piercingly loud scream knocking everyone around her causing her to scrape her knees. As she looks at the broken photo, she cries and begins reminiscing about her past and Mother Carmel. As she continues to scream, Capone Bege, Vito, and Gotti attempted to kill her with their poisonous rocket launchers called the KX Launchers. However, her scream was great enough to cause the poisonous launcher to explode before making contact with her causing the assassination plan to fail. When the team attempt to leave the wedding venue through the mirror Caesar had, her scream was loud enough to shatter it leaving them trapped. When the Sanji Retrieval Team and Vinsmoke Family made it to safety inside Capone Bege in the form of the large Big Father, Big Mom stopped screaming and began attacking Bege denouncing him as a traitor. Gallery Big moms Jolly Roger..jpg|Big Mom Pirates' Jolly Roger. Trivia *Big Mom is the only Yonko who is a female. *Before he met her, Sanji imagined Big Mom as a slim attractive woman. *In chapter 847, Big Mom had a conversation with Luffy and Nami where she revealed that she would have allied with a powerful force to take down the other Yonko and become the "Pirate King". Despite being a woman, the title "Pirate King" is gender-neutral and throughout the story it is stated whoever finds the one piece treasure is given the title. Navigation Category:Female Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Cannibals Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Pirates Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Giant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Crime Lord Category:Warlords Category:Extortionists Category:Mobsters Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Collector of Souls Category:Arrogant Category:Elementals Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Usurper Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Titular Category:Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Betrayed Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tragic